Tono Kamaitachi Showdown
by wildkatz
Summary: Tono's Itaku has been tossed into an arena of the finest and strongest youkai. Rikuo harbors feelings for Itaku, and has made it his duty to keep Itaku alive and out of the arena. Will Itaku give up his youkai pride so easily, and let Rikuo control him?
1. Chapter 1

_Tono Kamaitachi Showdown_

**Wild: Well, I have always liked this series, although I've read bits and pieces of the manga, I try to keep up to date with the anime. I thought I'd try my hand at writing for this couple because they just don't get enough love on here!**

**Aiya: Indeed *looks at Tsurara* And as for your behavior, missy, how do you explain the snow falling down outside? Hmmmm?**

**Tsurara: Uh, it's the weather? *laughs nervously while backing away***

**Rikuo: Tsurara, it's spring time, not winter.**

**Aiya: *pulls out a blade* Liars get punished!**

**Wild: Gah! No stabbing, Aiya! Oh dear *vase crashes as windows are being smashed* please enjoy the story and review! *another window smashes and the building comes crumbling down in disaster* And if you would – please send donations to pay for the building payments.**

_Italics – thoughts_

_***I***_

Rikuo Nura sat silently outside on the walkway of the Nura household. Demons hustled back and forth behind him as he sipped quietly on his tea. His grandfather, the Great Nurarihyon and the first Supreme Commander, sat beside him while sipping rather loudly on his own tea.

Jasmine; the air smelled like jasmine tea leaves mixed in with a citrus fragrance that tickled Rikuo's nose insanely. His nostrils flared as the tip of his nose twitched slightly, almost like a mouse. He opened his eyes and watched Kubinashi and Tsurara hanging up the clothes to dry in the bright sun of spring.

He looked around their large garden in familiarity and yet in bewilderment at the beauty. Kappa floated quite happily on the clear pond they had in the middle of their garden, the large blossoming sakura tree looming over to provide a small amount of shade to the demon in the water. A small flower garden in a corner of their garden was blossoming with a vast assortment of brightly colored delights.

Kejoro had insisted they have a flower garden as they had rebuilt their home to even greater beauty, after having been destroyed by a massive demon attack. Rikuo smiled as he watched Kejoro cheerfully watering her "babies" as she called them. She never wore a frown when she visited her garden, and if she did, it was wiped away clean just by staring at the vivid colors of petals.

Everything stood in balance as Rikuo heard his mother dropping plates and breaking things like crazy in the kitchen while many demons helped her out, cleaning up to mess and assisting with the cleaning and cooking.

"Such peacefulness, eh Rikuo?" Nurarihyon asked, glancing sideways while grinning at the Third Heir. Rikuo smiled back and sipped his tea, adjusting his top kimono to fit snuggly on his form to soak up the warmth of the sun.

"It's springtime, the sun is out, the birds are chirping," Nurarihyon continued until a rather large crash made him laugh hysterically, "and your mother is breaking things. It is all in order, as it should be."

"No, not everything is in order just yet," Rikuo said, and Nurarihyon looked at his grandson curiously. Rikuo smiled behind his glasses and said, "the Tono Village has yet to arrive for the party tonight, Grandfather. Surely you haven't forgotten that we invited our friends?"

Nurarihyon coughed and said, "Of course I did not forget. What kind of Supreme Commander would I be if I forgot one of our most trusted allies? And as I recall, you have yet to resume and finish your chores in preparation for your own guests, am I correct?"

Rikuo laughed nervously as he scratched his head.

"You're brain still hasn't lost its fine memory, eh Gramps?" Rikuo asked as he felt some of his youkai teasing nature surface. He and his demon nature had slowly begun to merge into one, starting with their personas beginning to blend and synchronize perfectly.

Nurarihyon laughed hysterically, almost choking on his tea before he grinned and snickered slyly at Rikuo's now standing form.

"I may be at least five hundred years old, but I've still got enough brains and brawn to completely pulverize you into the ground. Now go get your chores done before the guests start arriving. And make sure that your mother is making more food rather than breaking more of my favorite china!" he called as Rikuo started to walk off.

"Yes, Grandpa," Rikuo called over his shoulder, walking along through the Japanese style mansion. This was the place he had grown up for so long with his father. His eyes became sullen as he recalled the memories of his father with his mother, and with Rihan Nura's first wife, turned into a child and possessed by Hagaromo Gistune.

Rikuo stopped and looked up at the breezy, turquoise blue sky that sat so contently and still that it amazed Rikuo.

_Father…what do you think of me now? Have I grown as strong as you were? As strong as you wanted me to be? Or am I still a long ways off from leading my own parade of a hundred demons? _Rikuo thought as he watched the clouds float by aimlessly.

He could have stood there forever, just watching the clouds lazily and not moving; however, when a swarm of demons came rushing through and had to zigzag in and out of his legs to move quickly in preparing the mansion for the party of impending celebration, Rikuo remembered immediately why he had wanted to throw his party in the first place.

_That's right; tonight is a special night! That's the whole reason why I wanted to throw the party to begin with…and I have so much to do before the guests of honor start arriving! I must hurry and make sure everything is perfect, _Rikuo thought with a wide gasp before he darted off to complete his tasks, chores, homework, and then get ready before the moon came into the sky. He had much to do, and very little time to do such.

_***I***_

Kubinashi was tying up the sheets calmly while Tsurara hummed enthusiastically at her working task. They were hanging up clothes and the finest table cloths for the party. Everything had been washed, down to the last napkin or article of clothing.

Kubinashi had done all of it. Yet he had not complained when everyone rushed to him, asking that he do it. Their words were still so fresh in his mind that he could write an epic play about it for a show.

"Kubinashi, you're so good at doing the washing, drying, and hanging; better than all of us here put together! You get it done right! Please, Kubinashi!" the demons had begged, holding out their finest clothes for the party that night.

He had stared at their pitiful faces before melting and taking on the clothes. Now he hung up the pieces to be dried with expert care in the garden where they'd get the most sun while Wakana Nura had smiled cheerfully, hurrying off to continue her task of bringing fresh ingredients into the kitchen. But she was stumbling and, of course, Kubinashi intervened.

"Wakana, you cannot carry all of that in by yourself," he said, and looked at Tsurara, "Tsurara, please continue putting up the sheets; without getting them dirty again or freezing them. The last time you did that, it took a sledge hammer and a steel spike to get the ice off the bed sheets."

Tsurara nodded vigorously and strained her eyes hard to make her movements slow and perfect while he hurried to help his mistress. Wakana was a sputtering mess as he took the bags from her arms, plucking them from her hands like they were not heavy.

Of course, to him, they were light.

"Please, Kubinashi, I can carry them myse-Ouchie!" she squealed as she fell forward and landed on her front. Many demons rushed forward to help her up while she rubbed her head. Quickly, Kubinashi tilted her head and examined her face before sighing.

"That is why I didn't want you carrying the bags inside. You can be so clumsy," Kubinashi said, feeling like a mother chastising a child. When had he felt like this? The feeling felt strangely familiar?

_I always talked to Rihan like this, _Kubinashi thought, and he sighed before patting a blubbering, laughing Wakana on the head and had a few demons carry the bags into the kitchen. Then he rounded the corner to continue hanging up the sheets, thinking deeply. _Rihan would act so much like a juvenile delinquent that it astounded me. I was always getting after him for going missing for long periods of time, messing around, or slacking off on his duties as the Second Heir._

He stared up at the simply blue sky, finding it peaceful and serene; just as he wished his life could sometimes be. The solar, brightest star was shimmering overhead, radiating heat onto the earth as the breeze swept through and ruffled Kubinashi's hair, tickling his nose slightly.

He sneezed, and rubbed his nostrils to make the itch go away. He smiled and muttered, "Someone must be talking about me."

"Kubinashi?" a gruff voice called, and the String Wielder froze as his muscles tensed. Now who was demanding his services? He had too many things to do. He turned around sharply, prepared to say a few sharp tongued words before he noticed the smiling face of the Supreme Commander.

"Uh, yes, Supreme Commander?" Kubinashi asked, coming to stand beside the old Nurarihyon, kneeling down onto one knee and motioning to the steaming kettle of tea. "Do you need me to bring you something to eat, or perhaps some more jasmine tea?"

The fickle demon laughed and suddenly reached out to pat Kubinashi on the head like he was some sort of dog. The String Wielder's eyebrows furrowed together into a unibrow, confused by the Supreme Commander's actions.

"You're a helpful demon to have around…thank you for all your hard work in keeping this place organized and running smoothly," the elder demon said proudly, and Kubinashi blinked. Had the Great Nurarihyon really just complimented him? He felt a sense of pride begin to swell in his gut when there was a shriek and a hiss of anger.

His gaze shot to the clothes line where Tsurara dropped a large block of ice from her hands. Tears were beginning to bubble in her eyes, and he felt like sighing. But when he neared to give her a proper talking to about screaming for no reason, Kubinashi was suddenly sprayed in the face by a long stream of water.

_Now then, who wants to get murdered? _He tightened his grip on his string wires in fury as he opened his eyes slowly to glare into the pond to glare at the accused suspect, who grinned cheekily. So much for the peacefulness of the day.

_***I***_

Amezo grinned and spit out another long stream of water while he clicked his beak open and closed before grinning wide.

"Hey guys, it's a really nice place here that ya got? And this pond is so warm, too!" he cried out in delight and dove downwards as Kappa blinked in confusion before poking his head down into the water. He looked at the dark depths then looked at Kubinashi, shrugging his shoulders on where the demon had gone.

Kubinashi walked to the water's edge, staring into the dark depths before Kappa was suddenly lifted out of the water, barely able to balance himself on the small stool that was Amezo's laughing head.

"Hey, put those strings away. I'm here as a friendly! Rikuo and your guys invited us, remember!" he cried out when Kubinashi had tightened his string wires between his teeth, his eyes tired, merciless, and murderous. He looked ready to kill anyone, friend or foe. "right, this probably wasn't the best way to enter the household, was it? Guys, come on in while their already mad!"

"Seriously, Amezo, you already got them pissed off?" a loud, male voice called out as the Amanojaku cried out, leaping up over the large wall surrounding the Nura estate, and landing perfectly in the sakura tree, petals fluttering around the now arriving group.

The Yuki Onna, Reira, smiled and waved happily and excitedly to Tsurara. They leaped at each other, quickly engaging in a loud, excitable conversation while Yukari coughed and smiled blankly while listening mutely.

"Hey, sorry for getting here so early, but we had some business to discuss with Rikuo. Thought we'd stop by and be ahead of schedule. Better fashionably early that irritably late, right?" Awashima said, grinning behind the piece of straw that he had in his mouth. The gender changer was a peculiar being, alternating constantly day and night between male and female. But not only that, no matter which form he was in, he always had that annoying attitude.

"Come on, Kappa, just hold still!" Amezo was trying to capture Kappa, who was swimming around the pong crazily, paddling like mad and diving underneath the try and out swim the turtle like demon.

Kubinashi, the String Wielder, grunted and narrowed his gaze on Awashima.

"What matters do you have to discuss with Rikuo-sama?" he snapped, as the garden began to grow quiet. "And where is Itaku? Did he not come with you, or is he biding his time to stall the party until the last possible second?"

Awashima growled and snapped, planting his hand firmly on his hip.

"I beg your pardon, but the reason we came here was to talk to Rikuo, not be looked down upon by the likes of you! Now tell us where Rikuo is so we can have a nice chit-chat with him. Or else I might have to beat the information out of you," Awashima said, planting his hand on the sword at his side.

Kubinashi had moved his hand, tugging at the strings attached and coiled inside his sleeves. Traps had been set up all around the estate. This was his territory; he would triumph over the Tono Village Clan.

"Kubinashi, is that any way to treat guests?" Nurarihyon called, suddenly appearing beside Kubinashi. He had his hands tucked into his kimono sleeves while he grinned deviously at the Tono Group. "Where is our dear special guest actually? Off playing errand boy to Akagappa, perhaps?"

Awashima grunted and looked away from Nurarihyon, instead continuing to glare at Kubinashi, who was equally ready to fight in an all out brawl to the death.

It was Reira who stepped up to speak. Nurarihyon smiled cheerfully at the bright, shining Yuki Onna. He hoped that Tsurara would learn from this Yuki Onna; she could use some more self-confidence and fighting techniques rather than always relying on Rikuo.

"Itaku will be coming to the party tonight; no need to be concerned about that. As to why he was being held up, we were not entirely sure until last night. That is why we came to see Rikuo early today, rather than only discussing this with him at the party," she said softly, smiling sadly at Nurarihyon. The demon arched an eyebrow.

"What is this news that you bring regarding your comrade that is so secret you can't even speak it in front of guests at a party being held in my own house?" he asked slowly, feeling his face slowly darken. Whatever was happening, he felt a tingling bad feeling crawling and itching up his spine.

Reira sighed softly and glanced at Awashima, as the loud male called out, "It's getting closer to that time of year when "it" comes to Tono Village," the fighting spirit of the male blasting his voice louder than usual. Kubinashi and all the youkai of the mansion outside stopped to surround the group curiously.

Nurarihyon's brows furrowed together more as he asked, "What comes to Tono?"

Reira was silent for a long moment as she glanced at Awashima, who cats his eyes elsewhere, a look of despair and fury flashing in his eyes. He refused to speak, and everyone was silent, even the house. No dishes being broken, no demons growling and crying in rage; only a dead silence fell onto the Nura house.

"The Chronicle Games…if you want to know more, then take us to Rikuo. We won't speak anymore unless he is with us," Amezo finally said, popping up above water with a struggling, angry Kappa wrapped tightly in his protected arms. The Nura youkai rumbled in anger at the dishonor being opposed onto them, and how they were not trusted even amongst strong and trained allies.

He stared at the Tono Youkai for a long while as Kubinashi stood at the ready for a fight to kick them out. Slowly, Nurarihyon's gaze slid to the looming sakura tree, staring at the pink petals scattering into the wind. So peaceful and gentle was the tree, yet it had been their sacred tree for almost a millennium. He stared at it, coaxing advice from those wispy petals before looking back at the group in front of him with assertion.

Nurarihyon grunted before glancing at Tsurara.

"Go get Rikuo. It would appear that we have some matters to discuss before this party takes place…the rest of you, get back to work! The party is in only five hours! Get moving!"

"Hai!"

_***I***_

**Wild: Well, there's the first chapter, guys! I'm glad that I have a good enough start in making this story come to life. Of course, I seemed a little vague, so I'll accept the flames spitting at me.**

**Aiya: But she did set up a few questions for you to think about in anticipation for the next chapter! What are the Chronicle Games? How do they involve Itaku? Why is a party being thrown? What is the Hell is going on!**

**Tsurara: Why in the world are you creating Rikuo/Itaku instead of Rikuo/Tsura-Mmmph! *has her mouth tied up with a bandana by Aiya***

**Aiya: that's enough out of you little girl.**

**Tsurara *glares***

**Wild: please review and tell me how I did! Thanks for reading! Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

_Tono Kamaitachi Showdown_

**Wild: well everyone, here is my second chapter for our beloved Rikuo/Itaku pairing!**

**Aiya: Yay! And for extra fun, we brought Zen onto the stage! **

**Zen: *glares and scans katz up and down* Boring.**

**Wild: *falls apart crying before whipping out a katana* I'LL SHOW YOU BORING! *eyes glow bright red and horns sprout from her skull***

**Aiya: It's time for questions to be answered. What are the Chronicle Games and how do they involve Itaku? What will Rikuo think when he finds out? Why is there a party being thrown, and why is Itaku so important? Read to find out!**

**Wild: LET'S GO YOU STUPID YOUKAI! CHA!**

_Italics – thoughts_

**Bold – Youkai Rikuo**

_***II***_

_There really is too much to get done at once, _Rikuo thought as he was working rapidly to get the house cleaned, make sure the food was being done properly even with his mother going everywhere and breaking everything, check on the china wear that would be used, until he was nearly work and down for the count.

He sat down in his room, glancing around before slipping off his glasses and rubbing his eyes wearily. He inhaled deeply and looked at the pictures lining his dresser. He saw a picture of him as a young boy, smiling in front of his new school with his delighted, happily smiling friends.

Another one showed him with all the demons packed into the photograph, all grinning while his grandfather, mother, and closest bodyguards all were closest to him. And lastly, there was a picture of him and his friends of Tono Village, all smiling and grinning around him. Awashima hung off of his neck, the usual piece of straw hanging from his/her mouth. Amezo was laughing hysterically in the background while spraying streams of water at Reira, who simply froze it around his giggling face. Akagappa grinned and waved in the background.

However, Rikuo's eyes were drawn to the standing figure off to the side, sickles strapped to his back and a firm line for a mouth. Yet Rikuo couldn't help noticing the quirked up corner of Itaku's mouth in a small, hidden smile. He recalled the memories of when he had first encountered the kamaitachi for training, and learned Itaku would be his mentor and watcher.

He had thought Itaku to be powerful, always strong, unyielding, uncompromising, swift, but also beautiful and lithe like the weasel he was. Itaku was always testing Rikuo's senses, always acting like a parent, but also a superior friend that Rikuo could always count on. But the weasel dressed in trousers and a white and dark blue kimono covering was not big and bulky like the other youkai at Tono.

He was not stocky, but nimble and agile, flexible and always moving. His eyes were calculative and thoughtful, but held an unseen fire that flared to life when he was in the heat of battle, enjoying himself as Rikuo observed.

Rikuo smiled and dragged his fingers across the surface of the photos, thinking of such happy memories before he heard the thudding of feet approaching his door. His sliding door was thrown open and Tsurara stood in the doorway, panting heavily as puffs of white mist came from her mouth.

"Tsurara? What's the matter?" Rikuo asked, feeling his youkai jump in worry that one of his subordinate's was in trouble. She huffed out soft ice mists, giving the room a chill that almost caused him to shudder. She quickly straightened and spoke in a quick, hurried voice, panicked almost.

"Our Tono allies have arrived," she said, and his eyes widened. She said hurriedly, "Itaku-kun was not amongst them," he let him breath get away too soon before she said in a definite panic voice, "but they have brought news regarding Itaku. They bring news about something called the Chronicle Games, and they won't speak anymore unless it is in your presence."

He stared at her for a moment before hurrying past her, rushing through the house. Already, guests were slowly beginning to arrive. Rikuo could feel their presences' wandering about the interior walls of the Nura house, but they were all mounted in one main spot, probably being entertained by their own jokes and drunken on sake.

Rikuo quickly ran through the house as Tsurara ran behind him.

"They're all gathered in the main room. Nurarihyon-sama is already sitting and waiting for you," she said, rushing after him, huffing and puffing for breath desperately, as with the spring, the sun was having a serious effect on her.

"When did they arrive?" he asked quickly, glancing over his shoulder. How long had Itaku been gone? What was wrong? It had to be something rather serious if they would only speak when he was there.

"No more than five minutes ago. It took forever to find you, Rikuo-sama," she replied, looking at him with deep sadness, "I'm worried about what could be wrong with Itaku. I am scared that he's hurt somewhere. He normally arrives ahead or with the others."

Rikuo grunted his agreement before slowing down in front of the main room and throwing open the doorway. Tsurara came barreling after him and they collided, ending up with Rikuo on the floor, flattened by a hurting Tsurara.

"Ah! I'm sorry, Rikuo!" she said, crying small ice shaving tears while he waved that it was okay. But all the while, he stared at the solemn faces of his friends of Tono. It seemed that only Amezo jumped up to greet his old friend.

The turtle, dragon-like demon bounded towards him and spurted water at him, to which Rikuo immediately ducked to have it get squirted towards Tsurara. She panicked and blew it into ice, which, unfortunately, landed on Rikuo's already hard skull.

"Hey Rikuo, why did you dodge that attack! You could have easily taken it like a man! Like me!" Amezo cried out proudly, grinning happily at the quarter demon, who smiled back and patted him on the back.

He said nothing to the turtle demon before looking at Awashima. He walked over and kneeled down next to his grandfather. Kubinashi, Tsurara, Kejoro, and Aotoba all sat on their sides, sitting tall and protective next to their leaders. Rikuo looked at each one of his friends slowly, observing their faces before saying softly, "What is going on?"

The room was silent, only the gentle breeze of the wind and the humming and shouting of demons far off in the distant providing cacophony music for their enjoyment. They examined each other quietly, Rikuo waiting rather impatiently to learn the news regarding Itaku.

Finally, Awashima was the first one to speak up. The male demon bowed his head slightly and said, "Itaku has been summoned to partake in the Chronicle Games."

Rikuo's eyebrows furrowed together and he glanced at his grandfather. Eyebrows equally creased and bushed together, Nurarihyon seemed to be in the same state of confusion on the subject of these 'Chronicle Games'. Startling was the word that came to Rikuo's mind at the knowledge that even his grandfather did not know of this strange, odd sounding event.

"What is this Chronicle Games? And how is Itaku involved in this affair?" Rikuo asked calmly, but felt his muscles beginning to coil. He stared at the firm, cold, and frightful faces of his Tono friends. They looked at each other, exchanging worried expressions.

"**These are obviously not a normal game for Tono's training,**" a husky voice said, and Rikuo glanced out the open door to stare at the relaxed form of his youkai self, lounging against the bark of the sakura tree while sipping on sake.

_Quite obviously, _Rikuo thought before Reira's words snapped him out of his trance.

"The Chronicle Games is an event that occurs once every five to six hundred years. It comes to Tono, unexpected and suddenly. It is owned and ran by the leaders and the greatest legends of the Tono Village," she said.

"Then apparently it isn't so great since I'm not in it," Amezo said, laughing cheerfully at his own joke while the others gave him a stern, hateful glare that shut him up immediately.

"**It has to be pretty serious for Awashima and Reira to be glaring at him. Normally they would laugh and make some snide comment to counter his words. Whatever these Games are, they are clearly dangerous,**" his demon said, but Rikuo focused on Awashima's grim face.

"The Chronicle Games are meant to keep the Tono Village and all the other demon training village's population strong and healthy, fit and perfection. The Tono Village main heads, not Akagappa of course, were very extreme purists, desiring only the strongest of lines to participate and reside within Tono and the other villages," the Amanojaku said, lifting his eyes and pounding his fist into the wooden floor.

The walls around them shook with the intensity of the blow, and the floorboards groaned under the strain. Rikuo eyed the fist, knowing the Tono could easily demolish the entire Nura House if they became angry enough.

"**Want me to handle this? I could keep them in check, and make sure they don't tear the house down?**" his youkai asked, smirking at him but looking with concern for his comrades at the Tono. Rikuo shook his head slightly, glancing at his youkai.

_No, this is my fight; I care about Itaku just the same as you, but I need to show that I am still the same me, no matter if I am your form or my human form, _Rikuo replied before hearing an angry growl erupt from Awashima's throat.

He looked at the blazing fury in the demon's eyes as he spat out the words, "It's a killing game, Rikuo! The Chronicle Games is nothing but a game to the leaders to decipher and separate the weaklings from the strong. It's a fight to the death, and it is nothing but a game to the elders!" he cried out, and Rikuo tensed.

_A fighting game? To the death? Weak from strong? Dear Kami, what kind of world was Itaku being placed in, _Rikuo thought and quickly asked, "What does this have to do with Itaku?"

The Tono went silent again as the intensity of the awkwardness and fury began to escalate inside the room. Awashima tightened his jaw as he snapped his straw piece in half. Reira looked down at her hands, folded tightly in her lap, her bottom lip shaking. Amezo looked away, his eyes sullen and fearful; sorrowful even.

"From every village, two candidates can be elected, or selected if any are unwilling, and are put into the Chronicle Games to fight not only for their lives and their pride, but for the honor of the village. It's a fight to the death, and it is considered a great honor for the village whom the winner hails from, for there can be only one winner in reality," Amezo said softly, speaking for the first time, his voice hoarse and strained.

Rikuo could slowly feel his muscles beginning to coil and tighten as the words started to sink into his skin. His head slowly began shaking while he felt the makings of tears stinging his eyes. He puffed out his chest to prepare for the blow to his gut that was rearing back to strike.

"Itaku was selected to be the fighter for Tono Village, as he was the strongest and most skilled amongst us…he has been sentenced to fight in a battle of life or death where there are practically no rules except for the laws of survival," Reira whispered, closing her eyes before small ice tears began to clink to the floor.

Rikuo inhaled and swallowed the bile that rose in his throat as he felt his stomach try to purge itself on his lunch. Itaku? Sentenced to die in a game that served only as a means of entertainment and the keep the "pure" bloodlines in the training villages?

Tsurara swept forward quickly to kneel down and comfort Reira, who had begun weeping sorrowfully. She lifted her eyes and said between gasps and hiccups, "Itaku has been our friend for years, and has been our ally in countless battles. He fought beside you, and proved his worth, even completing matio with you…and yet, to the Elders, he has yet to prove his worth, and is being made to fight and kill for nothing but cold blood! It is cruel, nothing else!"

The yuki onna's weeping made many of the others in the room lower their heads in grief at the news ringing in their ears. They had all seen Itaku fight, and knew of the great power held within his form.

They all knew that he reeked of pride and honor; that which no one else except maybe Rikuo and Nurarihyon could compare. He had all earned a place of respect in their hearts and minds. And now, hearing such news tore them to pieces on the inside.

_***II***_

"Preposterous thing, this 'Chronicle Game'. I have never heard of this event in all my five hundred years of living," Nurarihyon said slowly. He eyed the Tono sitting before him, the frail yuki onna crying helplessly.

He nodded to Tsurara, who led her outside with the suggestion of preparing some tea to soothe their nerves and soften their raw emotions. That left the Amanojaku, the turtle demon, his young grandson, Kubinashi, Aotoba, and Kejoro sitting in the room.

Awashima looked up and he replied, "The Chronicle Games are a secret matter amongst the training villages. It is forbidden to bring in outsiders and reveal the matter of the Games."

"So then, currently, you are going against your own laws?" Nurarihyon asked, arching one lean eyebrow. Amezo and Awashima looked at him with equally intense, furious glares that bore deep into his bones, shocking him with their ferocity.

"Wouldn't you when your dearest friend and comrade's head has been practically placed on the chopping block?" Awashima asked, his muscles coiling and bulging beneath his clothing, looking about ready to jump at the Supreme Commander. Kubinashi moved at Nurarihyon's side, eyes narrowing before the Commander held out a hand to stop the String Wielder.

"I would do so, of course; I was merely checking that you knew what it was that you were doing. After all, there is a very high punishment for going against your village's laws, especially against the Elders," he said, and saw the darkening of their eyes.

They both replied in perfect unison, instantaneously, "We don't care. We know the punishment, and will take it with honor."

He nodded slowly before looking at his young grandson. He could see the darkness and calculating flare in Rikuo's eyes. He watched his grandson proudly raise his head and stated, "I won't let Itaku be sent to his death…I'll go in his place."

"What!" Kubinashi, Aotoba, and Kejoro all cried out in unison before they stood up quickly. "Young Master, we cannot let you do such a thing as put your life down for him! Itaku is a strong demon, and a formidable foe; he does not need such things as making you sacrifice yourself!"

"I am not sacrificing myself," Rikuo said, glancing at them over his shoulder. They all went still, seeing that look in his eyes that ordered them to shut up. They could tell that his youkai was slinking along the edges of transforming. He then slowly looked back at his Tono companions, "I will accompany Itaku, and put an end to these Chronicle Games."

Awashima and Amezo's faces slowly began to brighten before they cried out, "Yes! With you and Itaku, you could easily win the Games! That's perfect!"

"No it is not! Rikuo is the Third Heir to the Nura House! He cannot risk his life to-!" Kubinashi began before he went still, feeling some unseen presence clenching down on his body. His eyes went wide before he glanced at Rikuo. The boy sat silently, staring straight ahead, and looking completely unaffected. But Kubinashi knew better and immediately went silent.

"I won't let Itaku take on this kind of thing alone. He should have come to us before and told us what was happening," he said slowly before Amezo laughed.

"Itaku has too much youkai pride to let himself do such a thing, Rikuo. You should know this better than anyone at this point," he said, grinning at Rikuo before saying, "But are you really willing to do such a thing as try to stop Itaku from participating?"

Nurarihyon looked at his Rikuo, sitting proudly and tall on his knees. He let a small smile spread across his face at the power that radiated off of his grandson's body. His Fear had become powerful enough that it had wrapped itself around Kubinashi like a life vest, and silenced him by squeezing tightly, suffocating him.

Nurarihyon looked at Kubinashi and nodded, seeing the String Wielder slowly begin to relax, but still tense and ready to fight if finding a weak spot. _Typical of the string demon, _he thought, remembering the demon had been protective of Rihan as well.

"I am willing to cut down the entire nation of Japan to make sure that not one of my friends and comrades are put in harm's way," Rikuo stated and his gaze narrowed. "I won't let Itaku harm himself, nor let himself to be injured. However, I will not only stop him from being killed- I'll end the entire Chronicle Games for eternity."

Awashima looked at Rikuo with a shrewd gaze, sizing him up and down as if he were a stranger rather than a good friend. Finally, he said slowly, "You really going to do that? Is that a promise, Rikuo?"

The quarter demon let a devious, conniving, and sinister grin cross his human face, shocking everyone. It even sent chills up Reira and Tsurara's spines, which had entered into the room again with trays full of tea cups for everyone.

He showed his teeth, and had he not still been in his human form, many would have mistaken him for a well shielded demon child.

"I won't promise; I'd lay down my life as the betting token," Rikuo said, and the room became very silent. The Tono were very silent, looking amongst each other. Awashima nodded carefully, as did Amezo, and Reira. Nurarihyon watched in honor and pride as the Tono Village sank to their knees and bowed down their heads before Rikuo.

"Then we will leave our lives, the life of Itaku, and the ending of the Chronicle Games in your capable hands, Third Heir, Rikuo Nura," they all echoed in loud unison, bowing their heads further. Rikuo blinked at them, his demon vanishing before he laughed and rose to his feet, motioning for them to stand as well.

"You're my friends, and my guests; you should not have to bow your heads to me…come, let's continue to prepare for the party tonight. Now there is all the more reason to celebrate this wonderful night, correct?" he said cheerfully, pulling Awashima and Amezo to their feet.

Reira rose daintily and laid out the tea outside on the walk, facing the garden. The Tono laughed as Rikuo offered to have them relax in the garden. Amezo instantly shot off like a speed rocket to torture poor Kappa in the pond again while Awashima took the opportunity to wander around the Nura house. Reira followed Tsurara towards the kitchen, leaving Rikuo, Kejoro, Aotoba, and Nurarihyon.

_***II***_

"Kubinashi," Rikuo stated in a slow voice as Kubinashi found himself released of the fear binding him. He stretched his muscles before glancing at Rikuo, seeing the boy smiling like a coy menace at him. "If you ever try doing that again, I may just have to take matters into my own hands with punishment…now, get back to work and finish preparing everything for the party. There is still much to finish."

With those menacing words, he walked out of the room and off towards his bedroom again, calling out greetings and hellos to demons arriving through the main gate. Kubinashi blinked, trying to control the shudders moving through his body at the Fear his young master had emitted.

"My, my, Kubinashi, cutting it a bit close for comfort, eh?" Aotoba asked, standing up and moving outside. "If I were you, I'd keep my eyes open and my mouth shut on this one. Young Master didn't look too pleased about your outburst."

"Yeah, Kubinashi; honestly, why must you make things worse by stating something Rikuo doesn't want to hear. I'm surprised that he didn't smack you. I probably would have if you starting saying stuff like that," Kejoro snorted, walking out with a flick of her hair to attend her garden.

That left only a shell shocked Kubinashi and Nurarihyon, who sipped his tea quietly.

Kubinashi waited, expecting some words from the Supreme Commander as well. When none came, he questioned hesitantly, "Aren't you going to say something too? Perhaps something like how I shouldn't go against what Master Rikuo says or something along those lines?"

Nurarihyon sipped on his tea some more before opening his eyes and glancing over his shoulder to grin at Kubinashi.

"Now where would be the point in that if you won't accept them?" he asked, catching a surprised look from the string demon. "It's obvious that you still stand by your earlier words. But you spoke the words any guard would to protect their master…much like how you did whenever my idiotic son decided to at foolishly."

"He was foolish to begin with," Kubinashi snorted. "Rikuo inherited at least some common sense from his mother and grandfather."

"I'll accept the compliment, Kubinashi," Nurarihyon laughed, his shoulders shaking before he said, "Indeed though; my son was indeed a foolish one, but a kind one nonetheless. I'm glad that at least you had some experience with him to handle Rikuo and the rest of this chaotic house."

"Somebody has to," Kubinashi said simply and looked outside. "And on that note…"

"Go on," Nurarihyon said, and immediately, Kubinashi was out the door to continue his chores, wracking the tops of his brain and going over his list.

_Dry the clothes, help finish dinner, prepare the sake, make sure that the lights are strung correctly, finish decorating the cake so Wakana won't ruin it completely, set up the entertainment, _he began to think. _Oh the list goes on and on._

_How tiresome._

_***II***_

_What a predicament this had put me into, _Rikuo thought as he stopped to stare at the sakura tree, watching his youkai form smirk at him.

"**You handled that quite nicely, if I do say so myself. You managed to earn their respect with very little assistance…and you've grown better in controlling your Fear. Impressive,**" the youkai said, sipping his sacred sake. "**But pretty soon it'll be my turn. I want to see our good friends too.**"

"Yeah, I know you do. You especially wanna see Itaku, right?"

"**Can't help the need to attack the kamaitachi! He's just asking to be attacked and teased,**" the Youkai Rikuo chuckled and leaned back to prop his cheek against his fist. "**But beside the point, I'm proud of you…now the only thing is surviving the wild party tonight, and to last through the major pep talk once Itaku finds out about what you're doing.**"

"He won't find out tonight; he'll be too busy having fun if I have my-if we have our way," Rikuo said, and listened to the husky laugh of his inner demon.

"**Oh yes, if we have our way, he'll be laughing too hard and smiling too much to even consider thinking about the Chronicle Games…now get moving, squirt. It's time that we look our best."**

"Right," Rikuo said cheerfully, and turned to walk off to prepare himself. For nighttime was falling quickly, and still the guest of honor had yet to arrive. But all good things came with patience, as the lights began to dim and the music began to play. Then the guests would begin to arrive.

Oh yes, all the guests. All million of them.

_***II***_

_**Wild: Yay! I have finished chapter two!**_

_**Aiya: And we would like to thank our first reviewers, xxxMitsukaiAngelxxx, kurushiku ayano, HannakoKagamine, and Seriousness, for giving Katz such good reviews! **_

_**Wild: It's reviews like yours that keep me typing and happy! Footloose and fancy free!**_

_**Aiya: So, as happy time, we made virtual cupcakes! Please be nice and share, and have a great day! *holds out tray* there's only two chocolate, so if I were you, I'd review first and snatch one.**_

_**Wild: See ya! And please review!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_Tono Kamaitachi Showdown_

**Wild: Peeps, you have no idea how happy I am that everyone likes my story, even though it's only the first two chapters! It makes my day brighter whenever I see such positive reviews!**

**Aiya: It's true, kids. After all, she is writing these stories all because you've kept her going. So, for being such goods people, have as many cyber sugar cookies as you like!**

_**Special Thanks to: Yuki onna, kurushiku ayano, Seriousness, Arika no Akuma, Yo, and Tknmluver! You guys rock!**_

**Wild: *holds out the tray* they have icing too! So please Read, Review, and Recommend to others! Thanxies! *grins***

_***III***_

_How annoying; rather puzzling of a situation I've been placed into, _Itaku thought as he leapt from tree to tree, travelling towards the Nura House. Dusk was already beginning to fall, and the city surrounding the Nura House was beginning to brighten with flashy lights.

It had always annoyed how humans had become so reliant upon energy that was run off by earth. The earth was something that should be treasured and unblemished; pure and virgin. It made him snort and launched his sickles into the air as he ran, listening to the comforting sound of trees collapsing from his blades' cuts.

_Humans can fall as easily as these trees around me. Frail and fragile, always on edge and open to attacks, _Itaku thought to himself as he raced through the forest, his eyes beginning to glow to see in the dark. His bandana billowed behind him, but it was just a gentle flapping noise in the background.

_What a dilemma the Elders have placed on my shoulders…kill or be killed. No rules; just kill or be killed…what ridiculous, foolish laws, _he thought to himself as he pictured sitting before Akagappa when the leader told him of his position.

"Itaku, you have been chosen to participate in the Chronicle Games, which comes around only once every five to six hundred years. It is considered both an honor but also a great death wish to participate in the Games," Akagappa had said, staring down at the kneeling Itaku.

Itaku had let those words echo in his mind, trying to comprehend them. He knew of the Chronicle Games. He knew that for the past millennium, out of the 2,000 Chronicle Games that had occurred, 1,800 of them had been won by a grand warrior of Tono Village. It was considered a prestigious village that lacked very little.

"How long until they appear, Akagappa-sama," Itaku asked, looking up to meet his leader's eyes. He saw sadness and concern in the elder demon's eyes, and it had worried Itaku.

"It will be within the next two days when they arrive. The other members of the training villages of Japan will be arriving not long after…Itaku, I want you to go out and enjoy your days now before the Chronicle Games…enjoy life and don't worry yourself with training or the Games – go have fun now."

"Do you doubt that I can win?" Itaku asked, feeling his inner demon begin to stir at a challenge. He could win the Games! His ancestors had, all his previous mentors had, why not him?

But then Akagappa had smiled and said softly, "I have no doubt in my mind that you will win. After all, you are indeed Itaku of Tono Village, Kamaitachi of the Wind and Sickle."

After that, Itaku had been ordered to deliver a message to one of the neighboring mountains with strict orders to begin preparing for the arrival of the Chronicle Game Elders. Strictly afterwards, he had left from the mountain of stifling trees and smoke to embark on his journey to the Nura.

And now, as the day was fading into night, Itaku found that he was feeling pride and the wish to live and continue fighting beside Rikuo clashing together in an all out war beneath his skin.

_I want to follow Rikuo and become a true part of his Hyakki Yako. I want to keep fighting and residing beside him, to watch him grow stronger with each day…having to fight in something like the Chronicle Games can be considered an honor, but the Elders just do it for fun and for "purity of the bloodline". Yeah right, _Itaku thought, but lowered his eyes slightly as the city came into view. If he had the choice, he wouldn't even think about participating in the Games. But he also knew that if he did not, then surely one of his friends would be chosen instead.

_I'd sacrifice myself for them any day…their lives, their existence is more important than mine…yes, I will sacrifice myself, and come out victorious, so I can spend more time fighting beside Rikuo Nura…I will fight._

_***III***_

"Welcome, welcome, Shoei!" Tsurara and Kejoro cried out happily as the Kanto Great Ape Demon approached with his small clan following close behind. He looked at them through his locks of silver and red streaked hair to smile.

"Hello, Tsurara, Kejoro. I take it that you two have been well and taking care of our young commander?" he asked, smiling at them as his comrades rushed into the Nura house to partake in drinking and mindless fun.

Tsurara giggled and said, "Of course! It is our duty to make sure Rikuo is always safe, secure, and well."

Kejoro nodded and said, "And how has your clan been, Shoei? Surely you have been well in the time since our battle with Abe no Seimei?"

He nodded mutely and said, walking by them, "I shall see you both later on in the night."

"Of course!" they both cheered after them before turning to greet the other guests. The demons swarmed into the Nura house in mass hoards and groups. The heavy smell of sake and wine was drifting throughout the house. Exotic smells of foreign foods were wafting through the corridors, teasing the senses of many of the demons, whose stomachs rumbled in hunger.

Demons from all over had come to dine at the Nura House for a feast. Not all demons had been invited for the feast, as many had their own duties and battles to engage in within their territories. Even some enemy alliances of the Nura house had been invited. They had expected such since Rikuo was determined to bring about peace between the clans. However, Kejoro and Tsurara were rather surprised to see Tamazuki Inugamigyobu walk up to the entrance with his clan of the 88 Demons of Shikoku.

Even more surprising, they carried no weapons for fighting, only cheers and excitement bubbling in their eyes. Tamazuki glanced at Tsurara and Kejoro, offering a small smile as he cuddled the white stray dog pup he always held in his arms since the battle of Shikoku.

"Hello Tsurara, Kejoro; Rikuo invited us, saying tonight was a special occasion?" he asked softly, cocking his head as he adjusted the small white pup against his chest when it whined pitifully.

Tsurara quickly put up an awkward smile before saying, "Yes, it is indeed an important night to us. Although, to you and many of the clans, please just enjoy yourselves and do not worry about anything else. Tonight, we of the Nura House will be serving you as guests of the finest order."

Tamazuki nodded and went through with his clan all scattering to join in on the fun, sipping and chugging back bottles of sake. Already, the Japanese house was becoming packed with guests of all shapes. Games had been set up amongst the demons, empty bottles of wine and sake scattered around on the grass, sitting tall and tidy. Inside, dances were being performed with music playing and laughing as hysterical stories were told by geishas.

While Tsurara and Kejoro occupied the entrance to greet the guests, Kubinashi was stuck with serving and keeping everything in order. He rushed everywhere, constantly on the move while he kept an eye on the guests in need of service. Nurarihyon was laughing away with his friends of war, chuckling and smoking a pipe as war stories were told. Aotabo, the fun priest demon, was wrestling with some of the more prideful guests, growling and conquering in the ring. Wakana was busy refilling sake bowls and serving small plates of food to the guests.

The Tono gang was having a massive amount of fun. Amezo was having the time of his life with annoying Kappa, who constantly struggled to get away from the swamp Kappa turtle demon. Female Awashima was scoffing at the men, snorting and yelling out stories about how women could do anything a male could do. She was butting heads with a particularly arrogant One-eyed demon.

Yukari was sipping chilled tea quietly with Reira while the yuki onna played with a group of calm demons in a game of chess and gambling.

And all the while, the Third Heir was still locked in his room preparing; and the guest of honor had yet to arrive.

_***III***_

_Do I look alright, _Rikuo thought to himself as he looked at himself in the mirror for the four millionth time that day. He had hoarded himself in his room, looking at every outfit that he possessed. He had thought he had finally settled upon a plain black and blue stripped men's kimono with a red and black mixed jacket over top.

"**You look fine, Rikuo; honestly, you get so concerned with your appearance that it is astounding to me,**" his demonic self said, sitting on his bed. Rikuo smirked and glanced at his other self. They had already merged into one, not really split personalities anymore, yet they still conversed as two beings entirely.

"You know that you're like that too; always trying to act cool**.**"

"**Who is acting; I AM cool. And also devilishly handsome.**"

"Please, you and I both know that we want to look our best for tonight. It is a special night after all, and one that will start getting things in motion with bringing our friends closer to us," Rikuo said, turning to adjust his clothing once again, standing up to straighten out his kimono. "Now then, are we going to transform any time soon?"

"**I don't know. Are you? You've taken all day to get ready, after all,**" Night Rikuo said, standing up and walking to stand beside Rikuo. He smiled and touched Rikuo's shoulder lightly, "**Ready?**"

Rikuo nodded and closed his eyes, feeling his human self beginning to succumb to his demon self. He and his demon could switch at any time now, hardly being hindered anymore by the sun or moon. He felt the wrinkles in his forehead begin to smooth away. He felt as if he were slowly sinking into a river, feeling his mind numbing slightly. It felt like one of the ultimate highs, floating and swimming in a never ending current that dulled the soul's eye.

Night Rikuo opened his eyes slowly as he transformed, watching his form bleed black, enveloping his body until dark shadows surrounded his body. His body grew taller, a little slimmer, and instead of brown hair, white and black now stood out from his form. Bright red eyes peered back at him in the mirror while he frowned slightly and adjusted the kimono hanging off his body.

"Man, Rikuo, why do you wear these things so tightly?" he grumbled, loosening the tie and neck of the kimono until half of his chest was exposed. He grinned at himself and nodded, deeming himself presentable. "Perfection in the greatest form."

He felt his human side laugh internally, and grinned wider. He and Day Rikuo had reached an understanding, especially in the category of his friends. Night Rikuo glanced out the window, watching the full moon beginning to rise into the sky as thoughts of the Chronicle Games came to mind.

_A killing game led by Elders of Training Villages huh? They sound like a bunch of geezers who get off on watching us demons murdering each other in the name of honor, _he thought, watching the moon slowly creep up the sky as the last ray of sunshine shimmered out of existence. His red eyes narrowed as he imagined the way that Itaku's eyes flashed like the sun, slowly vanishing and luminating bright golden amber in the night. _And Itaku is being thrown smack dab in the middle of it…that sounds like what would happen, especially with how powerful he is…_

He glanced back at his reflection in the mirror, slowly turning around to see his backside, hidden beneath the cloth of the kimono and jacket. Underneath the dreaded pieces of fabric, he knew that he would see black tattoos of wings, snowflakes, and knives from his transformations and unions with his comrades during matio. But he also knew that he would find swirls like that of wind from his union with Itaku's matio.

_Itaku…you're quite strong, but I'm not about to let you throw away your life in some game of blade and strength…I'll make sure that you don't die, even if it kills me in the process, _he thought with a small, determined smirk. _But for now, for tonight, this will be our night…your night in celebration of you…so for tonight, let everyone enjoy themselves!_

Rikuo smiled and beamed at himself in the mirror before inhaling deeply, nodding to himself.

"Right…," he said softly and turned on his heel, opening and closing the door behind him to stride through the hallways towards the commotion of the party going on; the shouts of demons, the cacophony of gulping sake and wine, the loud laughing of his grandfather, and the strumming of musical instruments growing ever louder as the party progressed.

And still, the guest of honor had yet to arrive.

_***III***_

_Why aren't any of the women doing these jobs, _Kubinashi thought in irritation as he hurried around the house of Nura, tending to the guests' every whim and desire where the demons whose jobs it had been to serve were off, abandoning their duties. It seemed that only Tsurara, Kejoro, and Wakana were still bound to their posts. _This is so infuriating! They're off having fun when they're supposed to be the hosts and serving! _

He hurried by many demons, presenting a choice of foods upon a silver tray in one hand while also offering refills of sake to drunken youkai. They laughed and hooked his around the neck to try and tempt him away from his duties to play games of poker and gambling upon winners of arm wrestling; which Aotabo was participating in.

"Come on, join us, Kubinashi. You know that you love yourself a good bet!" one youkai laughed hysterically, his head already bobbing form having too much wine. It was intoxicating and rank on his breath, making Kubinashi want to cringe. However, that would have been terrible manners.

Instead, he carefully and skillfully steered himself into smiling apologetically, "I'm sorry, but I have other guests that I must attend to. However, I might take you up on a strong bet later on in the party. Please have patience and forgive me if I cannot participate."

The youkai groaned and rolled their eyes, jerking their heads back to watch the match between Aotabo, the triumphant priest youkai, and some Faceless youkai. Kubinashi nodded to Aotabo, who grinned between the strong lock of fists before turning back to his match.

Kubinashi made his rounds through the hallways, smiling and nodding in greeting to many youkai before encountering Nurarihyon and his old companions outside on the deck. Kubinashi nodded and held out the tray and the sake jug.

"My Lords," he said softly, offering the jug, to which the old veterans of the war laughed and held out their small cups.

"You're still as good as ever at serving, Kubinashi," Karasu Tengu said, accepting a refill on his bowl of sake with a grateful nod. Kubinashi smiled at the tengu crow, nodding back and saying, "Of course, Tengu-san. As it is the appropriate manner."

"When will you be performing your string tricks, Kubinashi? You know how much the guests always enjoy your performances, Kubinashi," Nurarihyon said, grinning at a snorting Kubinashi.

"Commander, I must humbly decline to such a thing. However, if you need any other refills, I'm merely a call away," he said, bowing slightly after placing a platter of assorted foods amongst the elders of 500 years ago. He turned and walked off, hearing the laughing slowly blurring in his mind.

He did miss being able to sit down and have fun, toying and messing around without a care in the world. However, that had been before he was killed by a youkai and turned into one himself. Now he was used to strict acts without entertainment. _String performances…what a laugh?_

He stopped suddenly, lifting his eyes up to the moon, sniffing the air. He could smell it faintly, drifting n the winding, restless wind of the night. The full moon's ivory gaze shined down on their party. No others around him seemed to notice the smell, their senses too dulled by the scent of sweat, sake and wine, and the feast ensuing inside. No one else could have smelled, or taken notice to, the scent of a weasel.

_***III***_

Rikuo stepped out into the main dining hall and was met with a loud roaring of cheers from the demons, alliances and enemies alike, of the Nura Clan.

"Rikuo-sama!"Many cried out happily, raising their drinks in a toast to the Third Heir of the Nura Clan. He smiled brightly and said, "thank you all for joining me here tonight! Please, you are my guests! Enjoy yourselves to the fullest, and drink and feast all you like!"

"Yay!" they all cried out as the shouting became louder, the music's noise rising, and the laughing escalating. He beamed at the look of excitement that he saw on the youkai's faces, and most importantly, on the look of his friends. Tsurara and Kejoro had retired to playing games with Yukari and Reira, entertaining the guests with ice sculptures in the gardens. Aotabo was wrestling and laughing with large youkai, looks of determination and fierceness on their faces.

Kubinashi was rushing around everywhere, serving like the faithful friend and servant of the Nura house. He had been faithful to Rikuo's father, and now was equally loyal and faithful to Rikuo in his beginning to ruling.

Kurotabo was sitting down with a small group of elderly youkai, chuckling and telling grand stories of battles and conquests. Well, the mostly did the talking while he absorbed the information with interest and a polite smile.

Yes, his friends appeared to be enjoying themselves.

"Rikuo!" he heard a female voice cry out, and he turned to see his mother smiling brightly at him. He blinked before leaning down and kissing her lightly on the cheek, to which she giggled. "You better say you're greeting properly to everyone, and especially to your grandfather for helping you host this party…and you better send Itaku my way. I have prepared his favorite."

"Yes, Mother," he said, smiling at her before he blinked at the offered bowl/cup of sake. He arched an eyebrow and she merely pressed a finger to her lip and winked. He smiled and kissed her again on the cheek before walking through the dining room and towards the gardens.

He stepped out onto the deck, sliding the door closed behind him, casting shadowy forms of spike headed demons, gnashing jaws, and small bodies onto the screen doors. He sipped on his sake and looked to where his grandfather was laughing with Karasu Tengu and other youkai he did not recognize.

_I'm glad that you're having fun, grandfather, _Rikuo thought as he stepped down onto the small stone path through the garden and to the sakura tree. He passed Tsurara, stopping to gaze as her and Reira breathed a massive ice block into existence.

Then he watched as Kejoro used her hair and Yukari a tiny chisel and knife to create a masterpiece in the shape of Rikuo's head. The youkai cheered for an encore while Rikuo chuckled, smiling and waving at Tsurara. He watched as her face heated up into a crimson blush, and couldn't help but let his smile widen into a full blown grin. He loved teasing her and watching her blush. It was the same as when he had been younger, and led her into traps at every chance.

He turned away slowly before striding towards the sakura tree. Its petals were laminated by the porcelain light of the moon shimmering overhead. They glistened bright pink, scattering to the howling wind of the night. The darkness was slightly cold, chilled, but yet held the undertone of warmth. He sighed as he leapt gracefully up onto his favorite branch and relaxed into the crook of the limb.

_This is peacefulness, _he thought happily, sipping his sake and closing his eyes to envision the upcoming night. Itaku was still to come, but he could already picture the image of the surprise that would cross the kamaitachi's face when he arrived.

_Then I'll offer him a drink; he will accept; the night will progress. I won't say anything about the Chronicle Games of course. Tonight is all about him, and I won't let anything interfere with that, _he thought, sighing contently again as he listened to the lullaby being strummed upon a small guitar inside the mansion. Then a soft voice began to sing in harmony with the notes to an old lullaby.

"_Nenneko shasshari mase, Neta ko no kawaisa, okite naku ko no, nenkororo, tsura nikusa. Nenkororon, Nenkororon._

_Nenneko shasshari mase, koro wa nijuo-nichi sa. Asu wa kono ko no, Nenkororo, Miya-mairi. Nenkororon, nenkororon._

_Miya e maitta toki, nan to yute ogamu sa," _the lovely, sullen, and beautiful feminine voice sang softly, harmonizing easily with the guitar playing behind the screen door. Rikuo tilted his head at the sound of the old Chugoku Region Lullaby. He cocked his head, timing with the strumming of the string of a guitar and the sound of a flute joining it.

"_Issho kono ko no, Nenkororo, mame nay o ni," _Rikuo sang, opening his mouth wide to sing the gentle notes of the lullaby, reminding him of an elderly woman trying to soothe the weeping infant in her arms, wrapped in only a scrap of cloth.

"_Nenkororon, Nenkororon," _a deep, husky voice echoed the last note, drawing out the final note of the lullaby, startling Rikuo. His red eyes snapped open and he whipped around to stare at the owner of the voice. There, standing on the tree limb on the opposite side of the sakura tree trunk, stood Itaku in all his glory.

His arms were crossed, his eyes closed and looked to be in deep concentration and in a trance as he drew out the last long note of the song of the Chugoku song for baby-sitter's to sing. As the song drew to an end, Itaku opened his eyes and looked at Rikuo with a coy grin.

"So, Rikuo, why the big party going on? Last time I checked, I was coming for some training time with you since your skills were getting rusty. Or was I mistaken?" he asked, smirking as his eyes glinted a bright golden.

Rikuo grinned back and remained seated.

"Nope; you're staying here…after all, this is your party."

_***III***_

_**Wild: Yay! Third chapter! Complete with 3, 998 words!**_

_**Aiya: and not only that, she did some research. That Chugoku lullaby really is a Japanese lullaby. If you would like to, please look up the English lyrics, as my dear sister wanted to type the Japanese ones.**_

_**Wild: Gotta love the Japanese language. So exotic! Love it!**_

_**Aiya: you're supposed to be learning Spanish.**_

_**Wild: Shut up. Now everyone, please do my 3 R's! Read, Review, and recommend! If you do, you get cookies next time I post a chapter!**_

_**Aiya: Bye!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_Tono Kamaitachi Showdown_

_**Wild: Yay! My last chapter was yet another great turn out that made my day every time I saw a new review! I'm glad everyone liked it, and I would like to thank the following people to being the first of my reviewers:**_

_**Seriousness, kurushiku ayano, Yo, Yuki onna, seriousness, Awesoomee, and Lyky0ucAreb1th! You guys are the bomb, and I give you big bear hugs for staying with me through these first three chapters!**_

_**Aiya: she really does love writing this story, and I will apologize for her misspelling of the word Matio. Her internet was down and wouldn't load correctly until after she had it completed.**_

_**Wild: so if you'll just forgive me, and continue to read, review, and recommend with me, I promise I won't let you down! Thanks! This chapter pretty much tells what everyone sees and thinks as Rikuo and Itaku are in the tree.**_

_***IV***_

"Party? What nonsense are you going on about this time, Rikuo?" Itaku snorted, leaning his back against the firm bark of the sakura blossom tree. He turned his head away to stare, mesmerized, at the falling, glistening fluorescent pink petals fluttering to the ground.

"Honestly, Itaku, don't you even remember what tonight is?" Rikuo asked, and Itaku heard him take a sip from his cup of what smelled like sake. Itaku's ears twitched slightly at the quarter demon's words. What tonight is? What was he going on about?

"No, but I am sure that you'll enlighten me on what tonight is pretty soon?" Itaku questioned, watching a petal fall into the palm of his hand. He gingerly touched it, rubbing his thumb in hopes of having the brightness of the pink rub off onto his skin.

_It's not the anniversary of the day we met in Tono, _Itaku thought, and began rummaging his mind, wracking his brain to try and figure out the main event. It had to be something fairly relative to Rikuo, and extremely important for there to be such a large explosion of laughter and drunken friends to come stumbling out into the garden. Itaku arched an eyebrow as Awashima and Amezo stumble outside, laughing hysterically about some unknown joke.

Itaku turned to look at Rikuo for some explanation as to why his friends had been permitted to drink when they should never have even dared look at a sake bottle. But when he turned around, he blinked at the smiling face of Rikuo, and into those bright red eyes that somehow managed to mesmerize him every time he glanced.

He blinked down at the brightly shining sake found in the tiny cup held out to him, glistening beneath the full moon's light; cursed and melancholy to Itaku's memories. But he didn't see the scene Awashima and Amezo watched. He didn't see the sakura petals being cast to the wind by a whoosh of air, or heard the groaning of the tree as the moon cascaded on them both, creating a moonlit dream scene.

No, he only saw Rikuo's smile as he said the words, "Happy Birthday, Itaku."

_***IV***_

Wakana stood inside her household, the Nura household filled to the overflowing brim with youkai. She never once remembered a time when she had been afraid of youkai, not even when she learned the truth about Rihan.

She smiled fondly as memories of her husband flooded her mind. She gulped back the tears that wished to fall. This always happened; whenever she thought about him or saw him in Rikuo; it made her want to cry endless rivers of tears.

_But I can't; I cannot cry if only for Rikuo's sake. I want him to be happy, _she thought to herself as she served the already tipsy youkai more sake, smiling cheerfully when they thanked her and showered her with gratitude. Yes, this was what she liked; serving others brought joy to her.

She stood up as they began to clap and dance around the room again; a room full of youkai no taller than her knees dancing in circles constantly around the space to the beating of drums and the strumming of guitars. It made her giggle as she tried moving in sync with them towards the door.

_This is my life, and I love every minute of it, _she thought as she stepped outside to call out to everyone to ask if they wanted another drink. But she stopped when she saw, high up in the sakura blossom tree, Rikuo and Itaku both standing on the same branch. She watched them as the petals scattered and the moon shined all the brighter on the duo, even though dozens of demons swarmed on her with cups held out greedily. _Oh Rihan, if only you could have been here to see you son…maybe now, he will learn just who he is, and who is most important in his life to fight for…Rihan, my love, protect our son…protect him, Rihan._

She smiled one last time and turned, walking in through the crowded rooms of cheering youkai who immediately demanded more sake, only making her laugh joyfully all the more.

_***IV***_

Karasu Tengu laughed as Nurarihyon retold their battle stories in great, enthusiastic detail, far exceeding that of the real tale. However, he did not interrupt, seeing as his Supreme Commander was enjoying himself far more than expected.

_Just let him have his fun, _Karasu thought and sipped on his sake, looking up at the sky, staring at the moon. As his gaze lingered on the ivory light of the moon, and slowly, images of his beloved wife began to play out in his mind.

His smile became one of bliss as he envisioned her face in the moon before hearing her screaming at him and his offspring to visit more often to their mountain. He could almost feel the sting of her olive branch that she often struck him with. Ah yes, how he missed being with her, and yet his duties called for him to constantly be at the service of the Nura.

He looked over to where his two sons and one daughter lounged amongst the Nura Clan, delightfully and joyfully sipping on their sake while also keeping an open ear to any information that could be useful in the future of the clan.

Kuromaru was sitting with many female ayakashi giggling over him, and Tosakamaru was laughing huskily and gulping down sake and wine, cheerfully asking the ayakashi to refill his glass. Karasu's only daughter, Sasami, smiled while watching her brothers with mild curiosity, but without anything to keep her occupied.

He chuckled and looked at where Rikuo and the Tono kamaitachi, Itaku he thought, stood blending into the petals of the falling sakura tree. He stared at the two, and gave a small smile and a flick of his wings.

_So, Rikuo-sama, now you're starting to settle down, huh…just don't get yourself killed by the kamaitachi._

_***IV***_

_Oh, Rikuo, _Kejoro thought as she used her hair and sharp edged fans to carefully sculpt statues together with Tsurara. They had welcomed all the guests, and had decided to join the party for their own fun.

Kejoro had already done her rounds, but had given up after realizing that Kubinashi and Wakana were managing on their own. Wakana was cheerfully serving like the wife of the house should, with grace and elegance far surpassing any of them here.

Kubinashi, on the other hand, has easily becoming frustrated. He didn't show it; oh no he was much too good to show it. But she could see it in his eyes, especially when someone blocked his way of getting from one job to another. He was a very ferocious youkai, and Kejoro found herself afraid that he would explode.

_Just hold out, Kubinashi, _she thought and looked up at the sakura tree. She blinked in surprise and slightly slipped her hair from blocking her eyes. She blinked again, making sure that she wasn't imagining the kamaitachi of Tono and her dearest Rikuo standing underneath the moon in the tree. _Well who would have guessed…I better not tell Tsurara. She'll have a conniption if she finds them high up…I'll just pretend that I didn't see anything. A diversion! Yes, a diversion is what the youkai need!_

"Gentlemen, who would like to see me dance?" she asked smoothly, batting her eyelashes. "I've been practicing just for tonight. I do hope that you'll be patient with me?"

"Yes!"

"Of course!"

"Please! Dance!"

She giggled despite herself as she slid open her fans. Tsurara arched an eyebrow at her in question, but she simply shook her head and moved into position. She at least hadn't been lying when she said something about practice. She did practice dance – just not for these specific buffoons.

_***IV***_

Zen sat in the main gathering room, laughing drunkenly as he poured himself and his friends more to drink. Aotabo and Kurotabo were seated on his sides, chuckling and telling stories of their glorious times of Rikuo's childhood.

"It's hard to believe that so many years have already passed. Now he is our Commander and Third Heir," Zen laughed, feeling his wings begin to shudder on his back. They were carefully hidden, but he could still feel the gentle brush of the invisible feathers on his back, and especially his spine.

It made him shiver, to which he tipped back another round of sake to make the shiver go again.

"Indeed," Aotabo chuckled and looked outside. "Though I must wonder; why exactly did he want to throw this party?"

Kurotabo shrugged his shoulders unknowingly, sipping quietly on his sake and sighing.

"Well whatever possessed him to host it, I thank it graciously. I think everyone needed this celebrating, for whatever reason, to wind down from our battle with Abe no Seimi," the monk said, and Aotabo grunted his agreement, gulping back a large portion of wine.

"Cheers to that."

Zen smiled and looked outside before smiling wider.

"For whatever reason indeed."

He popped back another shot of sake and refilled his cup.

_***IV***_

Itaku blinked in surprise, staring at Rikuo's smiling face with shock, astonishment, and bewilderment. His birthday? Was it that day? What was Rikuo talking about?

"Rikuo – what are you talking about?" Itaku asked slowly. "I don't even remember the day of my birth, Rikuo…nobody knows the day of my birth, even me. Now seriously, what are you talking about?"

Rikuo's smile seemed to widen as he said, "You're right, but Awashima, Amezo, Reira, and Yukari all remember the day when you came to Tono. Technically, that can be counted as your birthday."

"Birthdays are of no use to youkai, Rikuo. Humans might see it as an important day, but to us, it is just another year to add onto experience," Itaku snorted and glanced down at a drunken Awashima and Amezo. "Was it you two who scheduled this with the baka?"

Awashima laughed drunkenly and said, grinning wide, "Of course, Itaku-kun! You never do anything fun!"

"Of course I do; I train."

"That isn't the fun we are talking about, Itaku. We're talking about partying, drinking, laughing; not throwing your sickles around and cutting trees down with your techniques," Rikuo said, looking his arm around Itaku's neck and drawing him close to grin. "Come on, Itaku; have some fun tonight. I'll make it so you don't regret it!"

"I already regret it, Rikuo. I came here because you wanted to train, not to goof around," Itaku grumbled before Akagappa's words echoed in his mind. Something about having fun and not thinking about training or the Games? What was the old Commander babbling about? Itaku had been taught nothing else while in Tono.

"Then have a drink, sit your butt down, and get comfy! Because you are not leaving, Itaku," Rikuo said and tightened his grip, looking his arm around Itaku waist and leaping off the sakura tree limb. Itaku's eyes widened as his muscles coiled and he braced his legs for an impact. But when Rikuo absorbed the impact instead, and didn't release Itaku, he growled softly.

"Let me go, Rikuo, before I bite your arm off," Itaku growled, his eyes narrowed. He inched his hands toward the sickles on his back. Maybe if he started something, he could at least get training, as he came here to do. However, where he expected his hand to grasp the cold, familiar steel of his sickles, he touched nothing.

His eyes widened and he glanced over his back to see Rikuo smirking triumphantly, holding out his pair of sickles. Itaku's eyes widened as he zeroed his sights on his weapons. How had he-! Itaku felt another growl beginning to rumble in his throat as he began to struggle. Rikuo held fast, laughing rather excitedly.

"I've learned how you operate, Itaku; even I can learn something about your temperament," Rikuo said, grinning wide before tossing the sickles to Awashima, who hid them inside her kimono. "Now then, Itaku, I'd say it is time that I teach you to ways of relaxing, and having a good time."

"Yeah!" Awashima and Amezo cheered, rushing inside, dragging Rikuo and Itaku behind them. And as they entered into the room, glasses were raised and screams of excitement blared through the room at sight of a new arrival to the party. "Drinks for Itaku! Happy birthday, Itaku!"

"Cheers!" youkai, even those who had no idea what was going on, cheered and raised their glasses in excitement, chugging back to smooth sake before giggling. The music seemed to play louder, and it hurt Itaku's ears. He winced, trying to block his ears, but found that Rikuo still had him pinned.

"Rikuo, you can let me go now," he growled, and glanced over his shoulder. Rikuo shrugged and released him, ruffling Itaku's hair. Then he stopped and Itaku quickly straightened, looking highly uncomfortable. He glanced around uncertainly, feeling out of place and incorrect in the party scene. It had been many, many years since he had ever had a drink or attended a party.

Now after hearing this loud music, still no memories arose. He glanced back and forth, examining the demons in the room. He could hear and see everything; the food smelled pretty good too. It made his stomach growl slightly, but he ignored it to try and get used to the party style again.

The music strummed rather shrilly in his ears, and he lightly rubbed at them, hiding them with his bandana. He also adjusted it so that it covered his eyes somewhat. Maybe if he frightened some of the youkai with his fear and appearance, he could scuttle away from this accursed idea of Rikuo's.

But as he reached back to grasp his sickles, he remembered that they weren't even there. As he contemplated the emptiness of his palm. He was startled when his bandana was plucked from his head too, letting his dark hair flutter and shag a little.

"Hey!" he snapped, turning on his attacker with a furious snarl, his eyes widening before he stared into the grinning face of Awashima. She wiggled the bandana in front of his face before tossing it over to Rikuo. Itaku turned on his and growled louder, clenching his fist. "Enough of this! You already took my sickles, now I demand my bandana! Now, Rikuo."

"Uh, hmmmm…nope! You can have it back later. You cannot have on a hat in the presence of women," Rikuo said, stuffing it into his kimono and grasping Itaku's arm. The kamaitachi was already infuriated, but when Rikuo grabbed his arm, Itaku felt all his anger drain away like water.

He stared at the spot where Rikuo held his arm, not noticing as Rikuo led him over to an open spot in the front of the room and seated him down, pushing him down. Awashima and Amezo took his flanks and pinned Itaku down so he couldn't escape.

"Now then! Lesson One of Party: Drinking!"

_Dear kami…_

_***IV***_

_**Wild: Once again, I am extremely glad that everyone seemed to like my last chapter. My only hope is that I didn't just ruin it by writing this type of chapter. I wrote parts at different times, so I hope it wasn't too choppy and rushed.**_

_**Aiya: If so, if you have any negative remarks, I will personally make sure that my dear sis is reprimanded!**_

_**Wild: So please hit me with everything that you've got! And thank you so much for reading! Please R, R&R**_


	5. Chapter 5

_Tono Kamaitachi Showdown_

_**Wild: You guys are the bomb! My chapters have gotten such positive reviews that it is a wonder I'm not bursting into tears!**_

_**Aiya: She really loves you guys and everyone seems to love her, and for that, I spare her another night of beatings.**_

_**Wild: Anyway, I am glad that everyone thought my last part of the story was funny! I found it funny, and I always like to try and add in some humor to my stories, in any possible way presented.**_

_**Aiya: And so now, to let everyone continue to enjoy the story-.**_

_**Wild: I present to you, Chapter 5 of Tono Kamaitachi Showdown! *holds out tray* And also cupcakes**_

_***V***_

_Dear kami, what have I gotten myself into by coming to this bizarre and crazy household, _Itaku thought as he was roughly, and forcefully, shoved to sit down on the floor, surrounded by youkai- drunk youkai!

_They reek of alcohol, _he thought as he wrinkled his nose. They stunk; he admitted it without remorse. He quickly rubbed at his nose and cast Awashima and Amezo hard glares as he tried to contain his shaggy brown hair, now unkempt because of the loss of his Stolen bandana.

They were both drunk and now Awashima was arguing with another drunken youkai about how proud she was of being both male and female. Apparently the idiot youkai had made some dumb comment about females needing to stay home. He had even used Wakana, Rikuo's mother, as a "perfect example" and someone Awashima should use as a role model.

Itaku couldn't believe the idiotic thoughts of some of the youkai in Rikuo's Parade.

Itaku glanced at Rikuo, who was sitting right next to him, almost like a looming bodyguard. The man was draped along the floor, but his head, and powerful hand, was next to Itaku. It seemed that Rikuo had grown smart in figuring out how he normally would escape.

If only he had not had his sickles and bandana snatched away.

"Drinks for the birthday youkai!" Rikuo called and waved to his mother. Wakana walked over, a bright smile on her face as she held out a tray of sake cups and held up the jug. He handed it cheerfully to Rikuo, who kissed her gratefully on the cheek.

Itaku stared her down, sensing that although she seemed innocent and like a common housewife, she had a sense of justice and protectiveness; overwhelming almost to Itaku's senses.

Suddenly, she winked at him with a small, subtle giggle before walking off. Itaku blinked in surprise, his muscles tensing. What was that about? Why had she winked at him?

But Itaku didn't have time to think as Rikuo "carefully" put a cup of sake into Itaku's hand. He grinned and leaned close, sipping on his own cup while grinning slyly at the kamaitachi. Itaku arched an eyebrow and looked down into the white, smooth surface of the alcohol.

"Itaku, drink the sake- now," Rikuo ordered, propping his hand on his hand. He was now lying on his side propped up to gaze at Itaku. He glared down at his comrade with suspicious eyes. He looked back down at the crimson cup again before setting it down.

"This is ridiculous, Rikuo; I'm not going to get drunk or even taste this sake if-MUMPH!" Itaku spoke only to suddenly found his nose plugged and the edge of his cup pressed against his lips. a cool liquid began to be poured down his throat, and he had to swallow in order to try and breathe.

The fiery sake made his throat and belly burn with the sudden consumption of alcohol. He coughed between chugs until it was gone and Rikuo release him with a triumphant smirk. Itaku leaned over and coughed, holding his stomach and throat. The fire slowly began to die down, but as it died down in his throat, the yearning for more fire began to boil in his stomach.

He blinked, staring at the floor before glaring at Rikuo, who grinned and held out a refilled cup with a knowing smirk. Itaku glared at him before snatching the cup from him and looking away, sipping on the sake quickly, slurping every so often.

_***V***_

_Itaku zero, Rikuo one, _Rikuo thought triumphantly as he watched Itaku snatch the cup of sake from his hand. He grinned and sipped on his own cup, listening and watching with obvious delight as youkai battle stories were told. Dancing youkai were all over the room, and the halls were filled with music.

He sipped on his drink, contenting himself with laying his head close by Itaku's thigh, leaning on his arm for support instead of against Itaku's leg. Awashima was already starting a brawl with another youkai, and Rikuo watched with amusement.

_You'd think these youkai could handle their alcohol by now after all the years they've lived in this world, _Rikuo thought with a grin as he refilled his cup. He blinked when he found another put close to the jug. He followed the outstretched hand to his kamaitachi's arm. Itaku wasn't looking at him, but Rikuo knew that'd happen. Itaku was too proud to simply ask for more; he'd be rather defiant and not utter a word.

Rikuo chuckled and sat up, pouring him some more sake before ruffling Itaku's hair, observing as Itaku's shoulders rose to try and make his head shrink further away from Rikuo.

"Rikuo! Tell this idiot to shut his pothole before I pummel the living crap out of him!" Awashima screamed, pushing up her sleeves and rearing back her fist. The tall boar demon was already standing up and taunting Awashima.

"Come on girly; I can take you any day of the week! You're a woman and women should serve food and take care of the house, not pick up a blade and fight!" the demon growled, and much of the room began to grow quiet. Many youkai females glared at the boar demon with irritation and anger.

Tsurara and Kejoro were standing outside, their arms crossed and an infuriated expression on their faces. Ice was slowly beginning to form underneath Tsurara's feet, startling Rikuo. Normally Tsurara never got angry; he had always assumed she enjoyed doing the chores around the house.

"that's it! Bring it on pal!" Awashima yelled, launching herself at the Nura youkai. Rikuo winced as a loud crashed settled throughout the household as the two tumbled to the ground in a massive heap of limbs. "You say you can take me! Dodge this asshole!"

"As if you can throw a real hit, bitch!" the boar squealed, dodging the hit and ramming his knee into Awashima's chin. Instantly, Amezo and Reira were hurrying to break up the fight. Rikuo blinked and he quickly stood up to speak.

"Enough you two! Awashima! Boar!" Rikuo snapped loudly, moving quickly towards them. It appeared that not everyone was watching the fight; some were still dancing and drinking. "Hey! Stop, Awashima! Pig, that's enough! STOP IT!"

Neither of them heard Rikuo and he let out a growl, moving swiftly towards them when string snapped out of nowhere, circling their legs and arms, untangling them and snapping them away from each other. Awashima and the boar growled and struggled, tangling themselves worse in the red string.

Everyone looked at the red string then followed the ends into the clutches of Kubinashi, who looked rather pissed off. He tightened his hold on the string and pulled them tighter to contain them. Awashima gasped as her air circulation began to get cut off, much like what had happened to Itaku above Kyoto.

The boar was held back, squealing and struggling like a piglet being caught and brought to a slaughter house.

"now I suggest that you two learn to contain yourself, and to apologize to Rikuo-sama for disturbing his party for his friends. we are all here to be at peace with one another, not to start a battle," Kubinashi growled, and Awashima glared with hate, chomping down and snapping the twig hanging from his mouth.

Rikuo's eyes widened when he heard a slow growl erupt from behind him, and found Itaku glaring harshly at Kubinashi, his half full cup of sake close to his lips. his eyes had started to flicker gold with his anger. He was probably remembering when Kubinashi had tied him with that string, and held him captive.

Rikuo looked back again to see Kubinashi glaring back with equal hatred and ferocity.

Rikuo stared, examining how Kubinashi stood with pride and dignity, no remorse and a sense of power. Was this how Kubinashi had always been? Or was this some sort of development? Was this normal? Rikuo only recalled Kubinashi being like this a select few times.

_If Kubinashi is scary now, what was he like when Dad found him, _Rikuo thought and nodded at the String Wielder. The blonde nodded back and released the string, coiling it back into his sleeves. Awashima and the boar were dropped to the ground, coughing hoarsely.

Kubinashi then turned abruptly on his heel and walked into another room. Awashima glared at the boar but turned and stormed out into the open air, slamming the sliding door behind him. Amezo and Reira followed, Yukari waddling after them. Laughter and music grew louder as the boar boasted about if the string user hadn't interfered, he'd have won hands down.

_Such an egotistic idiotic moron. There's only a few who can actually beat the Tono. Awashima, Amezo, and Itaku have been there for years, trained there as comrades and brothers, and lived there even longer, _Rikuo thought as he settled back down by Itaku. Immediately his hand was out with an empty cup, demanding more of the cold liquid.

Rikuo smirked, seeing the way that Itaku was slightly swaying from side to side.

_Apparently someone is starting to understand lesson one…and can't exactly hold too much alcohol, _Rikuo thought with a sadistic grin as he poured to sake into his cup with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

_***V***_

Tamazuki Inugamigyobu stared at the battle going on inside the house as he sat outside, surrounded by his 88 Demons, who were all enjoying themselves and the luxuries of being in the Nura household. The last time they had entered into the house, it had been to face a battle.

This time, it was apparently for a Tono member's birthday?

Screaming and the sounds of a heavy brawl going on inside the house, of the screeches and squeals of a pig, Tamazuki sighed and sipped on his small cup of sake. His white pup wiggled and whimpered, cuddling close into Tamazuki.

He smiled and stroked the pup's back, whispering soft, soothing words. He stared adoringly at the pup, thinking about Inugami, his most trusted comrade, whom he had killed himself.

Tamazuki sighed and cuddled the pup closer, stroking its back as it seemed to let out a soft hum of pleasure.

"Yeah, you don't really like all this noise compared to home, do you?" he asked softly, and a cold, button nose weaseled its way into the warm crook of his neck. He smiled and pet the puppy as he watched three- no four- Tono members storm outside, one seething and radiating fury. "but at least there's entertainment."

The pup whimpered, and he smiled, rubbing the pup behind his ear, staring into those deep brown eyes as a small pink tongue peeked out from the pup's mouth.

_***V***_

Rikuo could only chuckle as he watched Itaku down his fifteenth cup of sake. The kamaitachi was obviously becoming drunk as he swayed in place, holding out his cup every few seconds to receive another fill.

_Oh yeah, someone can most definitely __not__ hold down their liquor and __not__ get drunk, _Rikuo thought with a chuckle as he took the jug away from the weasel's outstretched hands.

"Itaku, I think you need to take a little break," he chuckled and watched the kamaitachi growl, leaning further over to try and snatch the jug away. Rikuo lifted it further away, wanting to see how far Itaku would go.

The weasel growled and let his bottom lip pop out into a pleading pout with big, wide eyes. It could be described by Rikuo as the perfect Kamaitachi Puppy Dog Look. He found himself mesmerized by those eyes, his breathing beginning to slow down as his heart pounded. Itaku was leaning forward!

_Could this be? Is he that drunk to-? _He thought with hope and leaned closer, not paying attention to how Itaku's hand snaked up and snatched the jug clean from Rikuo's hand. Rikuo blinked and stared at his empty hand then where Itaku was pouring his cup full again with a triumphant and cocky grin.

_Sly weasel._

_***V***_

Wakana smiled as he watched Itaku smoothly use the puppy dog eyes and seize the sake jug from her son's hands. It amazed her how much the youkai was drinking, but she was even more surprised at how much alcohol he was consuming in a matter of a minute. It was about five a minute!

_If this goes on all night, Rikuo won't even be able to speak to him right. Itaku will be passed out cold! _She giggled at her own thoughts, walking into the kitchen to inhale the smoky scents. Yes, dinner was almost done!

Kubinashi was working busily inside the kitchen., ordering and instructing the youkai to finish the food.

"Cut those onions! Chop that celery! Cook the beef correctly! No, don't use a butter knife! Don't use vinegar, use wine or oil! Sauté those noodles and meat! Come on, people, dinner was supposed to have been done at least ten minutes ago!" he yelled like an army sergeant.

She smiled wider as he observed this with a delicate smile. She just stared at the blonde haired youkai and what he was doing and how he looked.

He was mixing a large bowl of cake batter with a whisk- wearing a frilly, hot pink apron. Flour and sugar stained his clothes as he worked and ordered the youkai with commands. A baker's hat had been placed firmly onto his head as a flour stain smeared on his right cheek.

Wakana smiled and turned around, heading towards her favorite spot outside. it was quiet and secluded, her own little area that Nurarihyon had made sure no one else entered into. Flowers were blossoming in her little area, she observed as she sat down on her little bench to sip of a cup of hot jasmine tea.

She smiled at the blooming lilies before gazing up at the stars, surrounding the moon like twinkling, flashing lights. Her eyes became hooded as she connected the dots and suddenly saw a rabbit. She smiled to herself and continued to enjoy peace and quiet.

Suddenly, a shooting star twinkled and soared through the air, and her eyes glued to it. She gasped and quickly touched her heart with her hands, closing her hands. She didn't have to think what she wanted to wish for.

_Please, please bring Rihan back…bring him back to protect Rikuo. If you do anything, shooting star, protect Rikuo and make him happy._

She let a small smile cross her face as the star vanished, and she continued to sip on her hot tea, watching the steam roll into the air.

_***V***_

Rikuo watched Itaku gulp back his thirtieth cup of sake, and yet he was only swaying a little bit more. Apparently it took a little bit more of sake to make Itaku drunk. However, as long as Rikuo kept track, his jug would never run out of sake.

He smirked and looped his arm around Itaku's neck, bringing him close to grin at the kamaitachi. Itaku blinked, his eyes blurry. He blinked rapidly before suddenly a bright smile spread across Itaku's face.

"Thank you, Rikuo, for all this," Itaku said, and Rikuo blinked with amazement. Itaku? Thanking him? Maybe Itaku really had indeed had too many drinks already. After all, he was on number thirty-three.

"Uh, Itaku, I think maybe you should take a break on the sake," Rikuo said hesitantly and reached out to take the jug of sake. But where his fingers wished to curl around the ring of the large jar, he gripped thin air. He blinked in surprise and looked up to see Itaku running through the hallway, slamming the door behind him.

He had run off with the sake!

"Itaku!" Rikuo yelled, dashing after his friend with worry and panic going through his mind. He didn't know how Itaku acted when drunk, but he didn't want a possibly poor unfortunate soul finding out. If anyone would find out how he acted, it would be Rikuo.

Besides, Itaku hadn't yet started Lesson Two of Party: Eating in Style while Drunk, and with a Close Companion to Feed You.

He smirked and ran after his friend, dashing out the door to begin his search of the house. He would need to hurry if he intended to teach his friend, and to get a bite of the delicious owners of the heavenly scents wafting through the household.

His stomach growled in hunger.

_Yeah, I need to hurry so I can eat! Itaku, where are you! Get your butt here and with me!_

_***V***_

_**Wild: I know that it is a shorter chapter, but I hope that you can forgive me and be content with this and the cupcakes!**_

_**Aiya: Yeah, especially since our mother is telling us its bedtime.**_

_**Mother: GET YOUR BUTTS INTO BED BEFORE I KICK THEM OUTSIDE WITH THE DOGS!**_

_**Wild & Aiya: Yes Mom! **_

_**Aiya: We gotta go, so please Review and Recommend to other readers! We love you guys! U're awesome! **_

_**Wild: Love you, and bye!**_


End file.
